Ancient Love
by Amaya Redfern
Summary: The Warden Ashlyn is trapped by the mind of an elf spirit from many years ago, before the Exalted March. As she learns to accept and even love the elf Faolan, she is forced to witness a war between her own kind and the elves...and may have to give up the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its been a while since I wrote anything…This has been rattling around in my head for a while, and then all of the sudden during work today it all came crashing on me and I wanted something to write on **_**so bad. **_** D: But now I'm home, so here I go!**

Insert disclaimer here

The ruins in the Brecilian Forest were dark, damp, and cold. Very little sunlight shone through the shallow cracks in the walls, and as the party descended deeper, none at all. Ashlyn had let Leliana lead them through, as there were many traps set up in their path that the rogue would be able to sense easier. The Warden's ankle was still sore from the last one she'd stepped into, and she didn't fancy finding another the same way.

She brushed a strand of red hair that had escaped from her long braid out of her face and changed her grip on the staff she held. She had given up on putting it away. It seemed that every time she did, a new group of skeletons or werewolves would suddenly appear and attack them. _In fact,_ she thought to herself, _maybe if I just keep my staff out the whole time, we won't get attacked again before we reach the –_

Before she could finish that that thought, she heard a short howl and then five werewolves rounded the corner, accompanied by a small number of skeletons.

There was a collective groan from the whole party, but they reluctantly drew their weapons and started the umpteenth battle of the night. They were taking longer and longer as the evening wore on, and Ashlyn was beginning to wonder if this was the wolves' plan: to tire them out until they couldn't fight at all, and attack them with a final large force when they collapsed.

When the battle was finally over, they all sheathed their weapons once more, including Ashlyn; her arms were getting rather sore. She and Alistair shared a worried glance, unsure if they were going to make it all the way to wherever Witherfang was hiding. And Ashlyn wasn't entirely sure they even should. Something about was Zathrian had told them was…off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she got the feeling he wasn't telling her everything. What he'd said about his family she _knew_ was true. The pain in his eyes was enough to verify that. But something wasn't right. She didn't know if it was the magic in her blood tipping her off, or just a general talent for reading people, but she knew they were going to find something unexpected down in these ruins.

Wynne healed what she could of their various injuries, but mentioned that they needed more health poultices and injury kits if they expected to win many more of these battles. Ashlyn had noticed that herself, and now was making a thorough search of each room they passed. It slowed their progress, but gave them some more time to heal, and she did manage to find a few forgotten poultices and injury kits tucked away in corners and chests. She even scavenged a couple lyrium potions for herself and Wynne.

Still though, they needed many more than they had, and she was sighing after an unsuccessful search through a broken chest, when she noticed something red and glimmering near a rotting shelf. Curious she neared and examined it.

It was some kind of old artifact with a red gem in it – and judging by the dust covering it, along with the cobweb stretching from it to the bottom shelf, it was very old. She pointed it out to the others who all agreed there was probably magic involved, and Alistair mentioned he thought he could see blood in it, and was curious as to why it wasn't dried up. Ashlyn nodded her approval – even without touching it she could feel magic pulsating from it. She cast a curious eye at the gem which seemed to be glowing slightly. She wasn't sure if it was completely safe, but took a chance and hesitantly touched the red stone.

A surprised smile touched her lips at the warmth emanating from it, but was immediately followed by a short gasp as images flooded her mind. She heard Alistair move towards her and held her hand up to stop him.

Ashlyn closed her eyes as the images washed over her, some that were clear and glowing, others that were vague, and others still that were clouded by madness and panic. They were memories, she realized after a moment, and that was when she sensed…someone else. A presence, some other mind not her own.

The presence now joined with her mind flinched in fear and attempted to retreat, but found itself trapped in Ashlyn's own mind, unable to escape. Fear and anger warred within it, a panic rising.

"Wait!"Ashlyn looked back at the rest of her party as she removed her hand from the stone, who were now looking at her strangely. She gave them a brief explanation and left Wynne to continue with the details of spirits and such as she again touched the gem, speaking silently, in her mind now. Once she felt the frightened mind again, she said_ I'm sorry…I was just curious. I didn't mean to frighten you. _She tried to express a feeling of regret and honesty as well to it, though she wasn't sure if that was even possible. It seemed to work however – she felt the panic recede and an equal, hesitant curiosity come from the strange mind. More memories flitted through Ashlyn's mind. The presence had been here for so long – it felt as if it was broken, and could never be repaired. It had found a way to sleep somewhat, to go into a slightly unconscious state, but that couldn't stop the loneliness, or the endless silence, the maddening sound of nothing and no one. But still, it recalled vaguely that it was an elf – a mage like herself. Ashlyn guessed that this was its way of introducing itself, and with a small smile showed it some of her memories as well. A few images of her laughing with Jowan in the circle, her eagerness for freedom, and her more recent memories of becoming a Warden, and the Blight. For good measure, she showed it what she looked like, and told it her name.

The Presence paused, and she sensed…surprise from it. And confusion. More memories flowed through her mind now, though she didn't think it was giving them to her purposely. It was as though they were being forcibly pulled from the recesses of its mind, images he had not been able to recall before. Laughing in a field at a forgotten joke…comforting words to a sad friend…a soft smile for the woman he loved…a desperation to find something…and pain. So much pain.

Pain that was now Ashlyn's. It hurt her heart, and she found herself unable to move away. The gem was burning her fingers. The pain was now in her head, and it grew, and grew, until she screamed, and vaguely heard the others cry out for her as she fell. She hit the ground with a sharp _crack! _ and her vision went dark.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. It needed to end here. I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded tonight and tomorrow. Tell me what you think please! Reviews help more than you know!**

**By the way, if you guys have any suggestions for a better title, please offer them. D:h**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And on to chapter 2! Sorry if this gets a little confusing with the way the time works and the multiple viewpoints. If you have any questions feel free to ask me, I promise to respond quickly.**

This disclaimer just disclaimed better than you will ever disclaim.

"Ashlyn!" Alistair cried, rushing to his sister in arms, Wynne kneeling at her other side. He did his best to lift the young woman's head without touching where she had been hit, and keeping her as still as possible so the healer could examine her. Leliana moved to guard the door as a blue aura emanated from Wynne's hands. Alistair watched as she gently felt along the quickly forming bump on the red-haired girl's head, and a stab of fear went through him on the frown that crossed her face.

The young woman had quickly become a good friend to him in the short time he'd known her; her fiery spirit and good-humored nature made her hard to dislike. In the beginning, admittedly, she had been rather cold to him, his being a templar immediately pushing her away, but shedding blood with one another has a way of bringing people together. He felt a sort of brotherly protection of her, and the way she'd suddenly been hurt by something he couldn't fight scared and angered him. He watched Wynne's face intently, looking for any sign of hope. The healer sighed and the magic faded from her hands.

"Is she…?"

"She's alive," the woman replied. "But I don't know if she'll regain consciousness."

"Why? What's wrong? What happened to her?" Alistair's words came out in a fast jumble in his worry.

"I can't sense her spirit. She is either lost in the Fade or…" Wynne glanced at the artifact Ashlyn had been inspecting. "…Lay her down somewhere. I will take a look."

Alistair nodded and moved the unconscious mage to a somewhat dry patch of stone, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. When he looked up, Wynne was holding the artifact with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" he asked uncertainly.

"I…can sense a spirit in here. Not Ashlyn's," she added, to Alistair's disappointment. "The one she was speaking to, I'm sure. But I can't reach it. Its as though its sort of…hidden within itself. It is difficult to describe."

"Well can't you just find it or something?" the young Warden asked irritably, earning him a scolding look from Wynne.

"It is not that simple. I can't explain why, Alistair, but for the moment it can't be reached. We just have to wait, and hope that either she returns to herself, or the spirit in this phylactery regains consciousness."

Alistair grimaced, but nodded in agreement, and leaned against the wall, watching his friend's face for any sign of wakening.

_Please. Don't die. Not now._

* * *

Faolan loosed his arrow and smirked as it landed dead center in the target, beating his friend Aodhan at their game.

The younger elf groaned at the sight, but shook hands with Faolan in a show of good sport. "You are by far the best archer in the city, _lethallin," _Aodhan said, earning a smile from Faolan.

"Certainly not the best…but better than you," he joked, and Aodhan punched him lightly in the arm, starting a scuffle between the two of them. Faolan bested his friend yet again with a triumphant "ha!" which had Aodan rolling his eyes. They both noticed the darkening sky at once.

"I suppose I should get home. Caera will be waiting for me," Aodhan said, a smile coming to his face at the thought. The young elf had just been married to the woman recently, and was still glowing from their happy union. In fact, today had been the first time Faolan had managed to get some time alone with his friend in quite a while. Aodhan was practically glued to his wife's side – which was to be expected he supposed. It would pass with time.

"You're right. I should be going too, before it gets too dark. Be safe, my friend." They parted ways then, Faolan heading the opposite direction of his friend. He lived in a more isolated part of the city, preferring his privacy. He'd always been that way, really. Aodhan and Caera were the only two people he'd ever been particularly fond of, excusing his own family. He'd preferred to concentrate on strengthening his skills rather than socializing, and while it had granted him unique talents, it had also ostracized him somewhat. But he'd grown used to it, and even liked his solitude now. He missed his friends sometimes, but he'd known for years Aodhan and Caera were meant for one another, and was glad they'd finally seen it. He supposed they were just making up for lost time, and couldn't really look down on them for that.

A sudden headache had Faolan clutching his head with one hand, and blinking at the wave of dizziness that came with it. It passed after a few moments, though a dull ache remained, and with a frown, Faolan decided it wouldn't hurt to make a detour to the Healer's before heading home. He didn't want to be too far away if it developed into something more serious.*

The Healer's hut was little more than a wooden hut, brushing aside the curtain that draped in the entryway, it was easy to see that the Healer made good use of it. Every wall was lined with shelves of different herbs, potions, books and scrolls, all for the sake of medicine. In the back there was a table scattered with vials, beakers, a bubbling, steaming liquid of some kind, and open book that the Healer himself was currently scribbling in, muttering to himself.

The Healer certainly wasn't the oldest elf in the city, but aged enough that his hair had turned a silvery gray, and wrinkles lined much of his skin. He was deceptively thin and wiry, but anyone who knew him knew better than to cross him. He had a hidden strength somewhere in that bony body of his. Faolan opened his mouth to greet the man, but a gasp came out instead and he gripped his head once more as the pain and dizziness returned with force. The Healer must have heard him and turned around, because a moment later Faolan felt strong arms grip his own, and he leaned on the older elf's shoulder as he was led to a chair. A moment or two later a flask with a foul smelling liquid was pressed into his hands.

"Drink it. Quickly."

Foalan grimaced but gulped down the bitter potion obediently, and sighed when the pain faded once more. He looked up at the Healer who gave a gruff nod and retrieved the flask. "_Ma serannas."_

"Hmph," was all the Healer said in reply, turning to his table and scribbling in his book again for a moment. He closed it and returned his attention to Faolan, roughly pulling at the young man's skin to get a better look at his eyes. "How long has this been happening?"

"It just started a few minutes ago. It was very sudden, and made me dizzy. I thought it best to see you."

"You thought right," the Healer replied, and abruptly turned to walk to the opposite wall, scanning the shelves and muttering to himself. He grabbed a few herbs and a bottle from it, and went again to his table. "This will take a few minutes. Rest there."

Faolan nodded and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as the familiar scent of elfroot permeated the air, relaxing him. There was still a dull throbbing in his head, but whatever the Healer had given him seemed to make the pain not really matter. It wasn't gone exactly, but Faolan found it very easy to distract himself from it, hardly noticing the ache. He listened as the Healer continued his work, and finally opened his eyes once more when the old elf said "Here."

He took the bag hanging from the Healer's fist, filled with a number of bottles of green liquid. "Drink one every time the headache returns," the Healer said. "If they haven't stopped in a few days, come see me again." And without anything further, he turned back to his table and opened his book once more.

"Thank you again, Healer."

The man waved over his shoulder as Faolan escorted himself out.

Faolan's home was something he was quite proud of. He'd built himself as soon as he'd come of age, and thought it was quite nice compared to most of the houses built closer to the interior of the city. His was near the forest, and he had quite a bit of land between him and the edges of Halamshiral. His home would be more than big enough for himself and the future family he hoped to one day have, and he was sure it would please the woman who one day caught his eye.

If one ever did. More often than not lately, he'd been wondering if he'd ever have a family of his own. Few women held much interest for him, if any at all, and there were commonly just a passing fancy. A pretty face quickly forgotten in lieu of a diminished intelligence, a soft voice overshadowed by a rude countenance. Caera was the only woman he'd ever been close to, and he'd never wanted anything but her friendship. Which was probably a good thing he admitted to himself with a wry smile as he entered the wooden domain. He was quite sure Aodhan had been in love with her from the moment he saw her. Their friendship would have quickly turned to rivalry, and certainly wouldn't have ended well for either of them.

Faolan found his way to his room in a bit of a haze, the potion the Healer had given him still affecting him to a degree. He dropped the bag on the small table he had before shucking off his boots flopping face down onto his bed. Whether it was from the potion or the headaches the young elf found himself suddenly very tired, and had not the energy to do anything but sleep.

He was dozing when the aching in his head suddenly increased, but the potion helped him ignore it, and he was sure the wave would pass. It did end for a moment, and then suddenly returned with increased pressure, and the pain grew until it knocked him right out of the drug-induced fog he'd been in. Crying out, Faolan curled up and clutched at his head, shaking as dizziness came with the pain. He broke out in a sweat, shouting at the walls to make it stop. He thought of going for the bag, but doubted the potions would have been able to help with a pain this massive, and didn't trust himself to move anyway. And then the strangest thing happened.

He heard a woman's voice in his head. Screaming. He could feel her pain too, and both the sound and the feeling grew as he lay there, increasing his own headache until he feared he would pass out. And then, very suddenly, it stopped. He heard a gasp then a sob from the woman, and relief flooded his veins and his mind. He could only lay there shaking for a moment, uncertainty gripping him at the sudden silence. Finally, he carefully moved each of his limbs, then hesitantly sat up on the bed, glancing around the room. Where was the woman he had heard?

Confused, Faolan stood and searched each room of his house, trying to find the source of the screaming to no avail. _Did I imagine it…?_

_H-hello?_

Faolan jumped and whipped around, eyes searching for who had spoken. But there was only emptiness. "Who's there?!"

_I – who are you? …Where __**am**__ I?!_

Faolan slowly turned as he heard the woman's voice, but still saw no one. A sinking feeling landed in the pit of his stomach as he felt a panic rising in his mind. A panic that was not his own.

_What's going on?! Who are you?! What's happened to me?!_

***What man has ever actually thought this? Most of them won't go to the doctor until their insides are falling out.**

**A/N: Might write some more tonight, might not. But I think we're off to a good start…Tell me what you think! Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here we go. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Disclaiming like a boss

_What's going on?! Who are you?! What's happened to me?!_

Faolan sat on his bed, not sure he could stand in his shock. Somehow or other…there was someone else in his mind. A woman. Who was apparently just as confused as he was. Panic emanated from her, and he could see a jumble of images in his mind, felt the confused and frightened thoughts that came from her. It was the strangest sensation.

_I asked you a question! Who are you?! What have you done to me?!_

"I haven't done anything to you! I – Creators, this is ridiculous. I've gone mad. This isn't happening."

_Like Hell it isn't! You __**will **__tell me how to get out of here!_

Faolan dropped his head into his hands, trying to empty his mind. _This is all in my imagination,_ he told himself. _Those headaches have driven me mad, and-_

_Hello? I'm right here. I __**can **__hear you, and trust me, I wish this was just your imagination._

Faolan blinked, surprised she could hear his thoughts. But that stood to reason he supposed. Since he could see and hear every thought passing through her head. Or was it his head? Creators above, this was confusing.

_Tell me about it. Oh Maker, how do I get out of this? Ugh, I can't move! I don't have any control over anything! I'm just stuck in here…and…oh…_

Faolan's brow furrowed at the sudden weak sound of her voice. "Uh…are you okay?"

_I don't…know…I can't…_

He waited, but heard nothing more. Was she gone? …No, he could still feel her there. But it was as though she was sort of muffled. Had she fallen asleep? Or fainted? Probably the latter, he reasoned with himself. The woman had been in a horrible state of panic. He suspected her sarcastic tone towards him had been a result of that.

Faolan took a deep breath, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Go see the Healer? Would he be able to do anything at all? In all likelihood he'd probably just assume Faolan was mad. Most people would, he realized. He'd never heard of something like this happening before. He doubted anyone in the city could give him an answer.

Maybe though, just maybe, there was something to be found in one of the books he had. Faolan walked to a large room he'd built just for his collection. He'd accumulated quite a number of them over the years. His own talent for magic had required that. He'd devoted more hours to studying than he cared to think about. Faolan turned to the section that held every book he had on spirits and the Fade and sighed at how many he saw there. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ashlyn woke with a sense of dizziness. It was very disorienting to wake up with your eyes already open, looking at a book as you sat at a desk. A jolt of adrenaline shot through her before she remembered where she was. She attempted to move the arms that she knew weren't hers, and discovered that, as earlier, she could not.

"Awake now are you?"

Now _that_ was strange. To feel her mouth moving, and hear words come out, but not to have planned any of it.

"You think that's strange, try having some girl drop into your head when you were just walking home, minding your own business."

Irritated, Ashlyn responded with her thoughts, _Its not like I purposely went looking for some moron with a wide open mind to worm my way into._

"Now, now. No need to call one another names."

Ashlyn hesitated, surprised by the tone of his voice. Earlier he'd been down right furious with her, but now he sounded gentle, and almost…_amused_ at her attitude.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. I didn't really mean to be that way. Surely you can understand that I was rather surprised."

_I really don't have a single thought to myself, do I?_

"No, I don't think so. But somehow I doubt I do either, so at least that's fair."

_I suppose…And since I __**can**__ hear your thoughts, would you mind not speaking aloud when you talk to me? It sort of…echoes. It's hard to describe._

_Oh, does it? My apologies. And I believe I understand. Again, I can hear your thoughts, even the ones that you do not put in to words._

_Great. This is gonna be loads of fun. What were you reading?  
_Ashlyn felt him raise his eyebrows at the abrupt change of topic, but he readily turned the book over to see the title, keeping his place with his fingers.

_Spirits and Demons: An Understanding of Possession._

…_You think I'm possessing you? _Ashlyn asked him dryly. _Haven't we been through this?_

_Yes, I know you are not a spirit or demon. While you were unconscious I could still…feel your mind. There is nothing evil about you. I am sorry for accusing of doing this on purpose. But still, it is rather similar. I thought perhaps there would be an answer of sorts in one of my books. If not that, maybe understanding possession could help us both understand what has happened to us._

Ashlyn considered that, and agreed. She felt of feeling of gratitude come from him as she did. _Find anything useful yet?_

_No, not yet. But I have not given up._

A few memories flowed through her mind, and she realized this was the third book he'd read. _…How long was I out?_

He lifted his head to look out the window in front of the desk. He noted the position of the sun with surprise. _All night and most of the morning._

_Have you slept at all?_

_No, I have not._

Ashlyn still didn't like Faolan very much, but still felt concern swell. _You have to sleep! You're going to make yourself sick._

Confusion emanated from him. _I do not need to sleep for many days yet._

_What?_

_Is it not the same with all elves?_

_You're an elf?_ Ashlyn asked with surprise, then disregarded the fact. _Doesn't matter. I know elves, and they still sleep every night. Well, Zevran spends a lot of time doing…other things, but I'm pretty sure he still sleeps through most of the night._

Again, she felt his confusion, and then a realization. Along with…disapproval?

_Ah. You must mean the half-breeds._

_Excuse me?_

_The half-elf, half-human creatures. Corrupted by the Quickening. I was aware that they did not have the same gifts we purebloods do. I suppose tiring as quickly as a shem is one of them.*_

_I…didn't realize any elves still had the gifts they used to. I assumed they'd all been lost years ago._

Ashlyn only grew more confused as Faolan became exasperated with her.

_You speak as though the elves have been lost to the Quickening already. We will not allow the shemlen to take away who we are. We may have been defeated by you once – it will not happen again._

Ashlyn shrank away from the open hostility in his voice. Ordinarily she'd have been happy to fight with such a closed minded – and obviously confused – individual, but this was his mind she was trapped in, and she was willing to bet he could hurt her in irreparable ways if he wanted to. Abruptly, she felt his anger recede.

_I apologize. Obviously, one of us is confused. Our facts are different. But that is not what is important now. We need to get you back to your body, and out of this one._

_Agreed._

Faolan put the book down, and Ashlyn tried to get passed the disconcerting feeling of her limbs moving without her consent. Although they weren't _really_ her limbs she supposed. This really was confusing. Faolan leaned back in his chair before speaking to her once more.

_I was waiting for you to wake up so I could ask you a few questions. Perhaps we can work out what happened and find a way to reverse it._

_Good idea._

_What is the last thing you remember?_

_Before that massive headache you mean? Let me think…I was…in the Brecilian Forest I think._

_And where is that?_

_You don't know? Its in the Eastern region of Ferelden._

_Ferelden? _Faolan asked, puzzlement making him furrow his brow. _I have never heard of such a place.**_

…_Where exactly are we?_

_Halamshiral, of course._ A sense of pride filled Faolan speaking of his beautiful city.

_Halamshiral…_Ashlyn echoed. She recognized the name. She'd heard it somewhere, she was sure. All of the sudden recognition washed through her. _Wait. No. That can't be._

_What do you mean?_

_Halamshiral fell years ago, Faolan. After the Exalted March._

_Again, you confuse me. My city has stood for years, and we will not let it fall like Elvhenan._

A cold dread settled in Ashlyn as she felt the truth of his words. He couldn't lie to her if he tried. She saw every thought that passed through his mind. Was it possible? Could she really have somehow been linked to the spirit of a man who existed so long ago?

_I remember what happened now._

_Oh? Please, explain._

_I was in the ruins in the Brecilian forest. We found an old elven artifact. There was a…spirit trapped inside it. It spoke to me. But Faolan, it had been trapped there for so long. Years._

_I see…_Falon frowned as he felt the horror in her mind.

_I think…it may have been you. And somehow, I was pulled into your life. In the past. I'm sorry Faolan. But in my time…You've been dead for years._

***Okay, I'm kind of messing with what actually happens here. There are no half-elves. Anyone born of a human and elf is a human. But its my fanfic, I can do what I like. :P**

****I can't really find information on when Ferelden was formed, but I like to think that at this point, the country itself wasn't really "Ferelden" if you know what I mean. So…yeah. Just kind of doing what I can with what I have.**

**A/N: I don't really like the way I ended this, but its all I got. If I come up with something better, I'll update it. Until then, please favorite and review if you enjoyed! Next chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes. It's been a while. I have plenty of excuses that I'm not going to go into in an Author's Note because it would take too long and I'd probably start crying. But here we go anyway.**

Disclaiming with a side of French fries

_Faolan?_

The young elf blinked at the hesitant prod in his mind. _I'm sorry I…_

_I understand. It must be hard to accept._

…_How can I be dead? I have not been corrupted by the Quickening. Do I die in a battle? Am I murdered? How-_

_I don't know, Faolan. We didn't really…Well it was hard to talk to you._

_What do you mean?_

Faolan felt her grow evasive and attempt to hide a thought from him. She abruptly began reciting a nursery rhyme in an attempt to distract herself. He was surprised she could actually keep it from him.

_What are you hiding from me?_

_Nothing._

_Tell me._

Her tone changed, becoming solemn and serious.

_You don't want to know. You weren't the same person you are now…You don't want to see what that was like._

Faolan could sense the haunted feeling in her, and after a moment of deliberation, decided to let it go.

_Very well. I suppose we should return to what we were doing…I never asked your name._

_Oh? You're right. My name is Ashlyn._

"Ashlyn," Faolan said aloud. He liked the way it sounded. _May I call you Ash?_

…_I suppose._

_If you'd rather I didn't –_

_It's not that,_ Ashlyn interrupted him, an amused and wistful feeling emanating from her. _It's just that my mother is the only one who ever called me that._

_Oh. I see._

_Hmm…Well, that was a long time ago. You had questions for me?_

_Yes, I – _

Faolan was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the side of the doorway, and he looked up to see Aodhan standing there with a grin.

"What's got you spacing out like that?"

_Who's that?_

_An old friend,_ Faolan replied quickly, not wanting to stay silent for too long and confuse the other elf. "Aodhan," he greeted with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Aodhan gave his friend a once over in confusion at his distraction but let it go with a smile. "Caera mentioned wanting to see you. And she is quite miffed with me for not inviting her to our archery match yesterday, so I thought we could have another, if you are willing."

Faolan grinned, instinctively rising to the challenge in his friend's voice. "Are you sure you have recovered enough?"

Aodhan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after I humiliated you so completely yesterday, I thought your delicate sensibilities might need more time to heal."

The young elf playfully glared as Faolan's grin just widened. "Meet us by the field as soon as you have finished primping. We all know what a snit you get into if a hair is out of place, so I suppose we will expect you around…sundown?"

Faolan chuckled and lightly chucked a book at him as Aodhan quickly ducked out of the room.

_Are you finished now?_

Faolan frowned at the exasperated tone in Ashlyn's "voice," and the slight worry running through her. _I suppose…What's wrong Ash?_

_Aren't your forgetting something?_

_What?_

_**Me?**_

The elf stilled, then smacked his own forehead. He was supposed to be helping her get out of his body! _Oh Creators. Ashlyn I apologize. I just slipped into habit I suppose._

The mage gave the equivalent of a sigh and said _It's okay. I understand. I guess. But do you think we could get back to this when you've finished trying to show up your friend?_

He could tell she honestly felt she should let it go, but was still peeved with him. She couldn't hide the feeling, and didn't have time to filter her words into something kinder. He smiled at her effort though. _Of course. The moment I return._

_Good._

With that, Faolan rose from his seat and donned his boots before walking towards the exit of his house. There was a long mirror in the hallway, and despite the teasing he knew he would receive from Aodhan, did take a moment or two to fix his hair.

He couldn't help taking some pride in his appearance. He wasn't exactly bad looking, and he was in the prime of his life. Faolan was tall for an elf, and had the build of a warrior, even though he was more attuned to magic. He had always been sure to exercise properly too, not wanting to be restricted to one style of fighting. He was more experienced with a sword than an arrow or daggers, and delighted in the fact that he could still best his friend in those areas anyway. The elf straightened out a lock of his black hair and took a quick glance at his green eyes when he noticed Ashlyn abruptly singing nursery rhymes again.

_What is it now?_

_Nothing…_

The tone of her mental voice was different now, flustered…embarrassed? He furrowed his brow. _Did I do something wrong?_

_No! Not at all._

She didn't exactly say it, but he got the distinct feeling she was thinking it was exactly the opposite of wrong. Suddenly it dawned on him and his gaze refocused on the mirror with a grin.

_Oooh. I see._

She didn't reply, but he was pretty sure she'd be blushing if she could.

_Find me attractive do you?_

Now he felt some anger rise up in her, which only amused him further.

_Stop being so damn smug!_ She exclaimed, irritated. _It's just a natural reaction._

_Not to everyone,_ he replied with a chuckle.

_Oh…just go you girl, _she responded, referring to his "primping."

Chuckling again, Faolan ducked out the door smiling to himself as he walked towards Hamashiral. After a few minutes she relaxed and he had a thought.

_Out of curiosity, what do you look like?_

_I would think that would be obvious. I look like you._

_I meant before this. I know you cannot show me per say, but do you suppose a memory would be okay? If you are comfortable with that. You do not have to show me anything you do not wish to,_ Faolan caught himself as he realized he was rambling. The request just seemed…odd. He felt her amusement run through him.

_Sure, Faolan. I don't mind. But thank you for asking._

After a few moments he saw an image of a woman slightly shorter than him with a long fiery red braid and hazel colored eyes. He noticed something odd though. Certain parts of the memory were focused. Like her height. It was the first thing he noticed, and a sense of disapproval came with it. And more disappointment in other things – her skin, the size of her nose, the shape of her eyes…He frowned.

_All you notice are the bad things._

There was sadness in her voice. _That's because there are a million of them._

_No, _he abruptly responded. He took the memory and managed to manipulate it, taking away her opinions on it, and leaving nothing but the picture for him to admire. _You are a beautiful woman. Do not think of yourself that way. _He felt her surprise as he shoved the new memory at her, and made her examine herself in a new light. And especially surprise at his honesty. _Yes. I mean it._

_I…_

All was silent as he neared the archery field, and it stretched for so long he began to think she wouldn't respond at all. But then, she said in the back of his mind, very quietly:

…_Thank you._

**A/N: Again, sorry it took so long. Dorky ending yes. You get to meet Caera next time. After the next two chapters there will probably be some time jumping. Just so you know. Reviews make the world go round! And I'll give you a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's early. Why am I doing this. Ugh.**

I was disclaiming before it was cool.

Ashlyn found she had the ability to sort of shift herself deeper into Faolan's mind so she wasn't quite as connected to his body as he walked. She gave a mental sigh* of relief as she did so, glad to no longer deal with the disconcerting feeling of her limbs moving without her consent. Feeling nothing was strangely better than not having control over what you could feel. She could still hear and see what Faolan did, and was willing to bet anything particularly strong he smelled or felt would affect her too.

They neared the archery field, and in the distance Ashlyn could see Aodhan and a shorter elven woman with sandy blonde hair. A few memories suddenly flitted to Ashlyn's mind, startling her. Faolan chuckled lightly and said _I just thought I'd give you a better idea of who they are._

_Oh, I see. Thank you._ Ashlyn then allowed the memories to flow through her.

She saw the three of them – or rather just Aodhan and Caera, as this was from Faolan's point of view – growing up together, playing in the forest and helping one another grow. Aodhan had always been a gangly sort of boy with a dark mop of hair on his head. He'd grown up to be an excellent hunter, and had always followed Caera around like a lost puppy. Loyal to the very end and smart as a whip, he was the closest thing to a brother Faolan had ever had, and he greatly respected the younger elf, despite how much he teased him.

Caera had a deceptively sweet demeanor, her kind and caring personality an efficient camouflage for her rogue abilities. Faolan had never met a woman who wielded daggers better, and he could honestly say she was one of the people he would be afraid to anger. She had a slight frame, and although she was fairly pretty, there was nothing particularly outstanding about her appearance, which just made it easier for her to hide herself in plain sight. An amused thought from Faolan told Ashlyn that no one had ever been so good at hide and seek as a child as Caera. All in all, she was a sweet, loving woman, but Faolan was immensely glad he never happened upon her bad side.

Ashlyn came back to the present just as Faolan was smiling in greeting to his friends. Caera and Aodhan both had longbows and quivers slung over their backs, and Ashlyn recalled that Faolan had very nearly forgotten his, making her laugh at his expense. She chuckled yet again, and the elf sent her a chastising thought just as Caera walked up to him.

"_Aneth ara, lethallin." _She had a sweet, melodic voice, and Ashlyn found she liked the girl quite a bit. She paused for a moment though, and wondered if those were her own feelings or if it was just Faolan's feelings transferring to her. However she didn't really have an opinion of Aodhan yet, so decided she must be able to keep her own feelings separate with no small amount of relief. Faolan distractedly acknowledged this and made it known that he felt the same, but was focused on preparing for their archery challenge.

Ashlyn gave a mental roll of her eyes. Men and sports. _Pardon me if I don't pay much attention._

_Do what you like,_ Faolan responded. She thought she detected a strain of disappointment in him, but he quickly hid it and then refused to say anything more.

Trying to shift herself a little deeper back into his consciousness so she could distract herself, Ashlyn thought back on the previous night. Had it only been a day? She wondered what had happened to her body. If anything had happened to it. This was so many years ago, long before her or anyone she knew had been born. Nevertheless, she worried. What if time was just continuing on there? Was she dead? Were the others okay? She had just left them there in the middle of a battle.

Guilt racked at her. No it hadn't been her fault, but she had taken an oath. She needed to get back to Ferelden, needed to stop the Blight before more innocents were killed. She couldn't be sitting here staring at pretty elves.

Not that she had much choice. Maker, how was she supposed to get back? She couldn't think of a single spell or ritual that could cause something like this, let alone reverse it.

…_What if I never get back?_ She thought in a moment of horror. _What if I'm stuck here forever? What then? Not only have I abandoned my country, I've invaded the life of this man that I don't even know. I'll be stuck here, a part of him no matter how he tries to free himself of me. Whatever he does, I will do. His life is my life…his death will be my death. Maker, what am I…supposed to…_

Ashlyn trailed off as she became aware of the archery match going on in front of her. Faolan had shot a few times now, and his pride was leaking through to her. She watched him loose the next arrow with awe. He was incredible. He zeroed in on the targets with an almost lazy ease, the arrow flying from his fingertips in such a practiced motion it seemed like second nature. She threw a mental smoke screen up, not wanting to give him an ego boost from her admiration. His attention flickered for a moment to her, wondering what she was hiding, but it was immediately pulled back, his focus not willing to be diverted.

Caera was next. If Ashyln had had her own eyes, she was pretty sure they would have popped out. The woman instantly went from sweet, unassuming, and soft, to a predator with prey in its sights. Every movement was flawless. Oh, Faolan was good, to be sure, but this girl was a rogue by nature. It was easy to see who would be winning.

A grudging admiration shot through Faolan as the last arrow was shot, Caera giving a little flourish to commemorate her victory. Aodhan groaned at his defeat, but promptly quieted down when Caera gave him a kiss and whispered something in his ear. Faolan wrinkled his nose slightly at the saucy look she gave her husband, and Ashlyn laughed.

_Kind of like seeing your brother or sister flirt, huh?_

_I have never had either, but I would assume so, yes._

"Congratulations, Caera." Faolan said when Ashlyn laughed again.

"Thank you, _lethallin_. Would like to come back for a meal? You're all skin and bones, you need to eat!"

Faolan chuckled under his breath, both at the mother hen worrying of Caera and the way Aodhan was mouthing "no" and waving his arms behind her. Whatever Caera had whispered to him, he was eager to get to apparently.

"No, but thank you for the offer. I was in the middle of some research, and I am eager to continue."

Caera sighed. "Very well. _Dareth shiral."_

Faolan murmured the same to her, then rolled his eyes at Aodhan, who waggled his eyebrows suggestively before trailing behind his new wife.

Ashlyn watched the whole situation a little enviously, wishing to be back to her friends as quickly as possible.

_Ah, yes._ Faolan thought to her, hearing her thoughts. _We shall return to work on that immediately. Again, I apologize._

_Its fine, I kind of liked watching the match. Caera was amazing,_ she responded as Faolan began to walk back to his home.

_Yes,_ Faolan replied, still a bit irked at his defeat. His pride was hurt, but he couldn't really be mad at his friend. _She's always been very skilled._

They were both quiet for a few moments before Ashlyn pointed out _You were very good as well. I thought you were a warrior…?_

_Arcane Warrior,_ he corrected. _But yes. I do not like the idea of being limited to only one skill. I am best with magic and a sword, but I would be well off with daggers or a bow as well._

Confused, Ashlyn asked _What's an Arcane Warrior?_

_I…You do not know?_ He replied, incredulous.

_I've never heard of it._

Faolan was silent for a minute or two, brooding. _…How much of our culture will be lost…_

_Faolan…_

_No, do not apologize. You…It is not your fault._ He took a steadying breath and finally answered her question. _An Arcane Warrior can channel his or her magic through their weapons and bodies, skilled in both martial and magical forms of battle. _Ashlyn could tell this was something of a textbook answer, but he found it hard to describe in words. _…May I show you? _He asked after a moment. She agreed, and braced herself for the flood of memories.

It still shook her a bit, not quite used to the feeling, but she examined the images and feelings as they passed by. She could see him practicing in some sort of an arena and out in open fields. After "watching" him use his abilities she understood. Both of the skills somehow complimented each other, the magic lending him more strength and finesse when it came to close range combat, his warrior's mind giving his magic the extra power it needed, and knowing just where to strike.

_That's…amazing,_ she said as the memories faded away. She was sure there was much more to it, but she would have to learn the skills herself to understand.

_Thank you, _he replied, and a smile formed as he re-entered his home. _Maybe I could show you more, and you could bring the memories back in your time._

_If I ever get back to my time…_Ashlyn thought gloomily. She hadn't really meant to voice such thoughts to the elf, but of course, he heard them anyway.

_Now don't go thinking like that,_ he scolded. _We have only barely started. Perhaps you cannot recall a way to fix our situation but if…_he paused, the thought shaking him for a moment. _If…as much of my culture has been lost as you say…then perhaps there is something here that you simply do not know of. We will find a way, Ashlyn. I promise you._

**A/N: Oh my God boring chapter. Ugh. Kill me. But it had to be done.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, I needed to introduce Caera and for some reason the story just went that way in my mind. We're getting somewhere now I swear.**

I don't always disclaim, but when I do, I come up with cheesy ways to say it.

Faolan threw down the book with a frustrated sigh. Three days, and he was pretty sure he'd gone through every book in his home. Which was quite a number.

Hundreds of spells, rituals, potions, and not a one showed any way to free Ashlyn from him. Nothing that didn't involve blood magic anyway.

_And even then, we'd need her body to do it, _Faolan thought, putting his forehead in his hands. _Which is a few hundred years away._

_How long do elves live?_ The now familiar voice in his head suddenly asked.

Faolan had gotten quite used to her presence, and now that she had gotten over the initial shock, her unending curiosity about his time and people. He kept telling himself she simply hadn't much studied the past, but it was becoming more and more cruelly obvious how much of his culture had been lost.

_Well,_ he started slowly _how much do you know about Elvhenan?_

_Not much,_ she replied. _Just that it was invaded by magisters and destroyed._

Faolan clenched his fists for a moment, but took a deep breath and calmed himself. Yelling at Ashlyn caused her to retreat into his mind and poke around at things he didn't want her to see. And he knew it she had nothing to do with what had happened to his people…But she was a constant reminder that the humans would eventually defeat them. That the elves would retreat and become nothing but a shadow of their former selves.

Coming back to the question, Faolan said _Before we met the shemlen, elves were immortal. Unless we were killed physically of course. But when we were…exposed to them, our life spans began to shorten. On average now, we live perhaps two hundred years, but they shorten every day. Our ancestors were tainted with it, and it is passed to their children._

_Like a disease._

_Exactly, _Faolan snarled into his own mind. _One that has no cure._

Ashlyn was silent, and hid her thoughts from him. She'd gotten quite good at that. Both of them were immensely glad to have some measure of privacy, even if they could never be completely apart from each other. And strangely, Faolan was finding himself enjoying her company. He knew she was a human, and although it had bothered him somewhat at first, it didn't for long. It was impossible for her to hide who she was from him, and he from her. She was a beautiful person, and quickly becoming a very close friend.

The mental curtain she'd hung to hide her thoughts disappeared and Faolan heard her say quietly _I…know it won't help Faolan, but I am sorry. For what we did. _

_Ash, you were never –_

_I know, I know, but someone needs to apologize for what my people did. In my time, humans and elves are starting to learn to live together. The way things are now…probably isn't what you want, but there people who want a change. It's just a slow one._

Faolan paused, touched that she wanted to shoulder the burden of what her race had done and try to amend it. It wasn't enough of course, and he knew that she knew that, but that she would even bother to try…

_You are not like most humans._

A charmed feeling from her _Not in this time maybe. But I'm completely average where I'm from, I assure you._

Faolan scoffed. _From what I understand, you are single-handedly saving your entire country from an army of darkspawn, sacrificed the only life you'd ever known to do it, and are asking for nothing in return._

_It's not single-handedly at all,_ she thought to him, and he smiled at her embarrassment. _I told you, there's Alistair, and we're gathering an army and –_

_Ash,_ he silenced her.

…_Right. Er, thank you._

Faolan smiled again, then turned his attention back to the book he'd thrown, and wondered what they were supposed to do now.

_Look, I can tell you're tired, weird elf stamina or no. Get some rest, and we'll think about it in the morning._

The elf sighed, knowing she was right. He glanced at the candle he'd lit a few hours ago, and frowned when he saw how much it had melted.

_Very well. I suppose I could use the rest._

_Yes you could,_ Ashlyn responded smugly, proud that she'd managed to make him listen to her for once. He rolled his eyes and blew out the candle.

As he walked unerringly through the darkness to his room he sensed some surprise from Ashlyn and sent a questioning feeling to her.

_You see better in the dark than I do is all._

_Ah, yes. That is one trait that I don't believe has faded despite our exposure to shemlen._

_Well…that's something at least._

He smiled a bit sadly at her attempt. _Yes. It is something._

After Faolan had lain down and gotten comfortable a thought occurred to him. _You don't seem very tired._

_No, not really I suppose._

_I wonder, when I fall asleep if you will still be conscious._

_Probably. You are when I 'sleep.'_

_I apologize._

_For what?_

_Well…You are going to be stuck in an unmoving body with nothing to do. I can't imagine that will be the most pleasant experience._

Ashlyn thought for a moment and gave the mental equivalent of a shrug. _Nothing to be done about it. And I'm sure it won't be so bad. Maybe I'll get to peek at what you're dreaming about,_ she teased.

Faolan winced. _If you find that you can see my dreams…_

_Yes, yes, I'll leave them alone. You can trust me._

_You say that now…_

_Go to sleep, Faolan._

The elf chuckled at her and obeyed, shutting his eyes and letting himself fall into slumber.

* * *

As Faolan's mind grew dark and slow, Ashlyn shifted herself around in his mind, trying to find a way to stay away from his thoughts. Despite her teasing, she really didn't want to know what he was dreaming about. He was a young male after all, and she didn't want to see what he thought of doing with some elf woman somewhere.

Not that he seemed all that interested in women. She didn't really think he ever had been. From the many times they'd talked, she could tell he was a very private man, and when he did socialize it wasn't usually his choice.

She was confused for a moment at the relief she felt knowing he wasn't, and probably wouldn't be, interested in any women. _Oh Maker,_ she thought to herself as realization dawned. _Don't do this to me. I __**cannot**__ be falling for Faolan. Bad idea. _She mentally sighed at herself as she realized that was exactly what was happening.

But really, how could she not? She knew this man as intimately as she knew herself, if not more so. She knew who he was, down to his very core, and he was…wonderful. To anyone else, he would probably seem gruff, or even cold, but she knew he was merely a quiet, attentive listener. He preferred to observe, wanting to understand the world around him. When it came to Aodhan and Caera he was fiercely loyal, and Ashlyn knew he would walk through fire for either of them. He loved them both deeply.

And he was so caring. He'd spent all of his spare time trying to find a way to get her home, without expecting anything in return.

He was intelligent, witty, kind, handsome…who wouldn't fall for him?

Ashlyn sighed once again in her mind. This was most definitely not good.

Trying to distract herself, Ashlyn shifted herself into that deeper part of his mind, deciding she'd better try and rest, when she noticed something odd. There was…an opening of sorts. A hollow that hadn't been there before. Curious, Ashlyn stretched her consciousness cautiously into it, not wanting to cause some sort of major change to Faolan accidentally. As she slipped fully into it however, nothing happened.

She hummed in confusion – then jumped at the sound. The male sound. She'd _hummed. _ Out loud!

Slowly, Ashlyn opened Faolan's eyelids, letting them widen as she realized what had happened. When he'd fallen asleep, somehow he'd let go of the control he had over his body. That was the hollow place she'd sensed. She had control of his body.

Doing a quick search of his mind to make sure he was alright, she found him still asleep, deep in his subconscious. She hesitated for a moment, then allowed herself to test her newfound control.

She carefully moved each of Faolan's limbs, stretching and bending them, sighing at finally being able to move herself. She'd gotten used to them moving without her consent, but she'd greatly missed this feeling. She would never take it for granted again. Slowly, Ashlyn sat up and looked at her – at _Faolan's_ – hands, turning them over and laughing lightly in giddiness. Then she frowned. God his voice was deep. She wanted to try speaking but feared waking him. She desperately wanted to stand and walk around, to _run_ again, but he needed his rest. She sighed, frowning once again at the sound, and lay back down, reluctantly shifting back into the depths of his mind. She'd tell him in the morning about what had happened, and maybe they could test the limits of it. With a bit of relief, Ashlyn discovered that she really was tired now, and would be able to 'sleep' without worry.

She cast a glance at his consciousness, and giggled as a flicker of his dream washed through her – he and Aodhan as children, play-fighting in a field – and moved back away. Softly, she whispered _Goodnight Faolan_ into his mind and let sleep take her.

**A/N: Short chapter, but you'll get more soon. Hope you liked it!**

**(Psst. More reviews means more updates. I'll do Foalan fanservice!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. D: The plot bunnies disappeared. Uploading this funny chapter as an apology. And if I can manage it, I'll upload another tonight. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! **

**Many thanks to Hatsepsut for helping me write this. You're the best sweetie!**

**Also, to address the romance between Faolan and Ash – I've gotten comments from both you readers and friends about it, how fast it should move, but it's pretty much a fifty-fifty split. Some want it to go faster, others want it to wait a while. I put in that bit with Ashlyn as kind of a test for you and myself, and while that's not going to be removed, I've decided to move their relationship much slower. I apologize to those of you who wanted to see it happen faster, but I plan for this fic to be pretty long, and their romance is anything but superficial. Now then, on to the story!**

**EDIT: WHOO sorry guys, I only just now changed the rating! If any of you are just now getting to this chapter, it gets explicit here!**

Forget to put a disclaimer in your story, and everybody loses their minds.

The sunlight managed to filter through the curtains Faolan had hung and land directly on his eyes. He grimaced and turned over, covering his face with a pillow, but knew it was futile. He was awake now, and there was no getting back to sleep. He sighed heavily, wishing his body _did_ need sleep every day, as Ashlyn apparently did. He quite enjoyed the escape from the rest of the world. But he'd gotten all the rest he needed, and he had things to do.

A quick search through his mind showed that Ashlyn was buried deep in his subconscious, "sleeping." Neither of them were entirely sure why she needed the rest when she no longer had a body of her own, or if what she did could even really be called sleeping. Her mind went into the same state, he supposed, and he was sure he could wake her if needed.

A few flashes of his dreams came back to him and he frowned, hoping Ashlyn had kept her word and not peeked in on them. They had started out innocent enough, but had quickly taken an odd turn. It had first been a rather fond memory of he and Aodhan playing in a field as children, but at some point his friend had been replaced by a vision of a woman with hair like flames and eyes like the sun. And he would reach for her, but every time he got close, she'd disappear and end up somewhere else. And he kept hearing her voice, though he did not see her lips move: _You promised you'd get me home Faolan. Find me. Find my way home._

He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees and forehead in his hand. He knew her presence here had nothing to do with him, but he felt determined to get her home. Whether it was because of the promise he'd made to her or simply because of how close he felt to her he didn't know, just that he was hell-bent on keeping said promise.

As for how he was going to, however, he had no idea. It was looking more and more like she might be stuck here. He'd considered visiting a mage in the city – Fianna, a very old and wise woman who'd been born in Elvhenan – but wasn't sure. Part of it was still his nervousness on being accused as insane, but another irrational part held back because…For some reason he felt somewhat protective of her. She was _his_ secret, and he didn't want to have to reveal her.

He sighed again, frustrated with himself, and rose to dress and ready himself for the day. He was being ridiculous. Vaguely he wondered what Ashlyn would think of such thoughts and shook his head. She would never know.

* * *

Ashlyn had gotten rather good at staying in the "back" of Faolan's mind whenever she awoke. It helped her keep away the dizziness of waking in a different body as well as letting Faolan know she was there without surprising him. Today however, something was odd.

His mind seemed to be…buzzing? It was an odd sensation and she wasn't sure how to describe it. Strange as it was, it was also rather pleasant. Wondering what was going on, she tentatively let herself become more aware of his body, his sight coming to her first.

_...What the hell are you doing?!_

Faolan's whole body jerked in surprise at the sudden sound of her voice, the buzzing sensation that Ashlyn now realized was pleasure instantly draining away.

_I – when did you wake up?!_

_Too soon apparently. I…eww._

_I apologize but…I did not expect an audience,_ he responded dryly. She could feel his embarrassment beneath it though.

_Well excuse me, I…err…Maker, could you look somewhere else please?_

_Ah! Right, yes, my apologies…_

_I guess I'll um…Shift back here while you change or whatever._

_Um…That might be a problem._

_What do you mean?_

Faolan flicked his eyes back to his member for a moment, which was still standing at attention.

_Oh. I – uh, can't you just, I dunno, make it go down?_

_Not really._

_Ugh. This is embarrassing. Okay, uh, I'll still move back. Just…hurry it up, okay?_

With that Ashlyn shifted herself as deep as she could into his mind, throwing her mental smoke screen up as well, hoping it would cut off their contact somewhat. However, when the tingling sensation started again, it was only muted, and she couldn't help squirming around as it grew. She absentmindedly thought that she would probably be the only woman in existence to experience what a male orgasm felt like.

After a few minutes she found herself not minding it so much and mentally slapped herself. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. She couldn't much help herself though. It felt...rather pleasant. If she still had a body, she was certain she would be feeling quite hot by now. Without really meaning to, she took down the barriers she'd erected and let the feelings flow through, sighing at the contact.

It wasn't much longer before she felt a familiar stirring and realized it was his release building. Wondering how different it would be from her own orgasms, she let herself move forward a bit in his mind, hoping he wouldn't notice.

When it happened, she was surprised enough for a little gasp to escape her; it slammed into her mind like a ton of bricks. She very nearly slipped back fully into his consciousness, but managed to keep herself back, not wanting to feel the…_results_ of his actions. Nevertheless she enjoyed the shots of pleasure riding through his mind to her, growing weaker and leaving a satisfied, tired feeling in its wake.

Before he could realize what she'd done, Ashlyn shifted back again, now amused at the situation. Now that she'd allowed herself to enjoy it she couldn't help thinking that she'd like to catch him more often. She waited until he'd cleaned himself up before moving back to where she shared his senses again.

_Well, thank you for that. I'd nearly forgotten what that felt like._

He tensed up at her words, flustered, and she couldn't help laughing a bit.

_Tell me the next time you decide to have some fun. As they say, it's better with two._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Can I just offer you guys a permanent apology on how long it takes me to post each of these chapters? I really am sorry. _ But thank you guys who have reviewed, and those who have favorite/followed soooooo much! It means a lot! :D Now we get to see what's happening back in Ashlyn's time…OoohWEEEEoooh!**

**On another note, I'd like to mention a site I've created. I'll be mentioning it in the next few chapters I post. Its purpose is to help authors who don't get much recognition and to get everyone feedback so they can all grow as writers. It would be very helpful if you'd take a look! The link is on my profile, since FF won't let me put it in here.**

**Ahem. Onward!**

A month had passed since Ashlyn's odd arrival to Faolan's time, and she'd nearly forgotten about the night she'd managed to take control of the elf's body. She was reminded rather abruptly, however, one warm night when Faolan was once again searching futilely through his books for some answers. He was even beginning to consider blood magic she noticed worriedly.

Just as she was about to speak to him about just that, he shifted, moving his arm and hitting the candle with his elbow, knocking it off the desk. Ashlyn, reacting on instinct, snapped into control, whipping the man's arm out to catch it before it could hit the floor and returning it to the wooden surface.

Both of them were silent for a few moments, taking in what had just happened. Ashlyn hesitantly prodded at him, wondering if he'd be angry with her for not telling him.

_How long have you been able to do that? _he asked.

_Uh…A couple of weeks. I sort of forgot about it._

_You __**forgot?**_His tone was disbelieving now, and as she'd feared, growing angry.

_It only happened the once!_ she snapped. _You were asleep, and I wasn't tired yet, and it just sort of…happened._

Faolan took a breath, and she could feel him purposely calming himself. They'd both agreed to try and argue as little as possible, knowing that would cause unnecessary problems in their shared mind. Unfortunately, they both had short tempers, and both reacted the same way to anger directed at them, instantly bristling and preparing for a fight. They often had to drop whatever subject they were on without either of them feeling victorious and put what barriers they could between each other until they cooled off.

_Okay, _Faolan said. _I believe you. Can you show me what happened?_

Ashlyn obediently brought up the memory of that night, calming herself now. The last thing she wanted was to fight with her friend over something like this. What could end up being a breakthrough perhaps.

When he reached the part where she had worried that she might harm him somehow, she gave a mental gasp and shifted to check him once more. When she'd reacted to the candle falling she'd just sort of…shoved herself in, without thinking about his safety at all. Once again, she had no idea what to look for, or if she'd feel anything at all if something was wrong, but she felt the need to do so anyway.

She was still checking when Faolan came out of the memory, and he sent her an inquiring feeling.

_I'm so sorry Faolan, _she said, still upset. _I just pushed myself in here without being careful – I might have hurt you! I'm looking through here to see if there's any damage, and I don't feel any, but I'm not sure if I __**would**__ if there was any and -_

_Ash. I am perfectly alright._

_Are you sure?_

_I believe I would be the first to know if I was not._

…_Okay._

Faolan smiled at her concern, and she huffed in annoyance. He wisely changed the subject.

_So, you were able to control my body when I was asleep because I'd sort of…left it open._ It was more of a statement than a question.

_It would seem so._

_So all I have to do in order for you to move is…relinquish control?_ He immediately attempted to relax, trying to let go.

_Oh – I – you don't have to do that Faolan._ She tried to hide her eagerness at the thought of moving again. Somehow it seemed…rude to take over one's body.

_I do not mind Ashlyn. I know you miss having a body. And while I know you've gotten used to it, it must be…uncomfortable._

She once again tried to hide her feelings, but knew he'd see anyway. It _was_ still disconcerting, and she greatly missed feeling normal.

_I…Okay. If you're __**sure.**_

_Of course, my friend. Perhaps this will lead to further discoveries. The more we know about this situation, the closer we will be to finding an answer I believe._

Once again, the elf closed his eyes and relaxed his body, breathing deeply. It took a few minutes as he fell into a sort of meditative state, and slowly Ashlyn could feel that hollow in his mind opening again. She very carefully shifted herself into it, more slowly this time, still wary of harming him.

This time she felt it as she gained control of his limbs. The sensation was similar to when she'd first found herself in his mind, a little dizzying, her equilibrium lost for a moment. Once she stopped swaying she lifted one of Faolan's arms and brought it in front of his face, wiggling the fingers with a smile.

_Well, this is…interesting._

Ashlyn paused, the switch of their situations strange to her. If she ignored the fact that this was a _man's_ body, it was as though he was stuck in her mind now.

Faolan shifted around, trying to get comfortable, and Ashlyn sympathized with him, knowing how strange the sensation was. Feeling a body, but being unable to move it. It could be maddening.

_How did you keep yourself from feeling it?_ He asked a little irritably. She resisted the instinct to respond in kind, understanding the situation.

_You just sort of…move backwards. Or inwards. It's hard to explain._

_I felt it when you did it. Maybe if I…_he trailed off as he figured it out, cutting himself off from the feelings in his own body rather abruptly. His shock went straight to Ashlyn, making her jerk for a moment before he calmed down.

_This feeling is…__**exceedingly**__ uncomfortable. How do you deal with it?_

_I don't have much choice,_ Ashlyn responded dryly.

_Ah…Yes of course. I apologize._

_Don't worry about it._

Ashlyn stood, relishing the feel of Faolan's muscles bunching and stretching. Bye her own will. Smiling, she leafed through the pages of the book still sitting on his desk, sighing as the paper caressed his fingers.

Faolan observed all of this silently, and with a new light of understanding. Now that he felt what it was like to be a prisoner in the body of someone else – well sort of – he could understand her feelings a bit better. And since she had no way of knowing if she'd ever have her own body again…

He settled himself deeper in his mind, determined to let her enjoy this for as long as possible.

_Um…Faolan?_

_Yes, Ashlyn?_

_Would it…be at all possible for…_

Curious, Faolan gave her a mental push. _Tell me, Ash._

She hesitated once more before saying _Would it be okay if I went for a run?_

Amused at how shy she'd been to ask for something so simple, Faolan chuckled – and _that _ was an odd feeling, laughing within one's mind – and replied _Of course my dear. You may do whatever you wish._

Ashlyn choked on a laugh and hastily began reciting a nursery rhyme in her thoughts, not wanting Faolan to see what she'd been thinking, though a smile still played about her – his? – lips as she walked them to his door.

_Ashlyn, what were you –_

_Nope. This one's mine. You don't get to know._

Faolan sighed, but conceded, not wanting to push her lest she decide to do something mischievous with his body…Or had that been what she was laughing about?

And just as he was about to ask, Aodhan picked that moment to walk through the door with an oblivious grin on his face.

* * *

Alistair glanced worriedly to the body of his sister-in-arms, still lying motionless on the ground. No wolves had come near them so far. But there was no saying they wouldn't. There had been no improvement, and Wynne still had no answers.

"Wynne," the former Templar implored, looking at the tired mage. She had been using every spell she knew of in an attempt to reach Ashlyn, but her spirit could not be found, while her body continued to live on. "It's been an hour. We have to do something. We can't just stay here."

The woman sighed, nodding. "I know that, but what can we do? We cannot simply abandon her and -"

She cut herself off as suddenly a loud growling was heard. Alistair turned toward the door to see wolves emerging from the shadows, eyes glowing and teeth bared. At the same moment, Ashlyn's body suddenly began seizing.

**A/N: Whoo! Finally got this one done! I'm excited! Are you?**

**Review to get updates more quickly! Maybe I'll even draw a sexy Faolan for you. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I had half this chapter written and accidentally deleted it. UGH. And since I got a couple reviews, now I will draw sexy Faolan. :P Just for you guys! I'll post a link when it's done.**

**For you new readers, ****I'd like to mention a site I've created. I'll be mentioning it in the next few chapters I post. Its purpose is to help authors who don't get much recognition and to get everyone feedback so they can all grow as writers. It would be very helpful if you'd take a look! The link is on my profile, since FF won't let me post it in here. **

"Wynne, what's happening to her?!" Alistair cried. Ashlyn's body still lay thrashing on the ground. Wynne did her best to hold her limbs down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "Just guard the door!"

Alistair turned back to see the wolves coming closer, and raised his sword. Leliana already had an arrow notched and trained on the nearest one. "Stay back!"

To Alistair's surprise the wolves did indeed stop coming closer, though the growling and snarling didn't cease. The one closest to them turned it's gaze on Alistair.

It gave a brief growl before saying "The Lady offers you and your companions the chance to parley. Do you accept?"

Alistair blinked.

The silence stretched on for a moment before the wolf snarled once more. "I asked you a question, human."

"I-" Alistair stuttered. Before he could continue speaking he heard a gasp from behind and turned to see Ashlyn's body suddenly bow upwards and then collapse on the ground, still once more. Wynne quickly checked her over and gave Alistair a nod. She was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the wolves again.

The one who had spoken before glanced from Ashlyn to Alistair. "The Lady believes she may know what is wrong with your leader."

Alistair's eyebrows flew upwards. "She does? Does she think she can heal her?"

"We do not know," the wolf answered. "But she wishes for us to bring you to her."

Suspicious, Alistair asked "How do we know we can trust you? And who is this lady?"

The wolf growled lowly. "The Lady speaks for the forest, and you would do well to listen to her, human.

We do not wish for more bloodshed, and if we wished to attack you, we could have done so already. We have watched you here for some time."

Alistair grimaced, irritated that he hadn't noticed their presence. Grudgingly, he replied "I suppose that's true." He turned back to Wynne once again. "What do you think?"

The woman glanced over Ashlyn's body with a frown. "There is nothing more I can do for her, and if we don't find out what has happened to her soon, I am not certain she will live. I don't think we have any choice but to trust them right now."

Alistair nodded and looked to Leliana for her opinion. She shrugged. "She is right, Alistair. We have to save Ash." She cautiously lowered her bow and slung it over her shoulder, watching the wolves warily the entire time.

Sighing lightly, Alistair once again spoke to the wolf. "Alright. Take us to this lady."

"Very well," the wolf growled. "Follow me."

Alistair re-entered the room behind him to lift Ashlyn's body into his arms, and with a nod, they continued deeper into the ruins.

"Faolan!" Aodhan said happily pushing his way into the house. Ashlyn, still in control of the elf's body, backed up, frantically trying to think of what to do. She couldn't just relinquish control to Faolan, it would take a few minutes of concentration for her to let go of his body and for him to take control back. When she had suddenly taken control of his arm it had been on pure instinct, and she wasn't sure how she had done it. There was no way she could tell Faolan how. What was she supposed to say to his friend? She didn't know a thing about him, or how she was supposed to act.

_Calm down,_ Faolan said, his composed voice soothing her. _Just say what I tell you to, and don't panic. When we can find a few minutes alone we'll switch back._

_Okay…_Ashyln stepped aside to let Aodhan go by her further into the house at Faolan's prodding.

_Ask him why he's here._

"What are you doing here?" she asked. It came out shaper than she'd intended.

_Be casual._

Aodhan turned with a confused smile. "I need a reason to come see my friend?"

_Smile. Say…_

"I figured you'd be busy with your new wife." Ashlyn replied with a grin, hoping it seemed natural.

Aodhan didn't seem to notice anything off, laughing, though Ashlyn noticed his cheeks seemed a little red. "Actually I think she's glad to get me out of the house."

Ashlyn breathed a silent sigh of relief, when Aodhan's smile turned into a grimace. "I am here for a reason this time though."

Faolan's mind grew tense. _Ask him what's wrong._

"What's wrong?"

Aodhan hesitated for a moment before continuing. "There's a messenger at the gates. A human."

Sudden, strange anger flowed through Ashlyn. _Faolan -?_

_**Why?**_

_I-_

_Ask him why it's here. Now._

His anger made her nervous, but Ashlyn obeyed. "Why is he here?"

"She. A missionary from Val Royeaux. She claims to be here peacefully, but the elders have asked all who are able to come armed.*"

If he could have, Ashlyn was sure Faolan would have snarled. _Tell him you'll be right out, you're just going to grab your sword._

Ashlyn relayed the message to Aodhan and he gave an almost malicious grin. "I'll see you at the gates."

As soon as he was gone, Ashlyn breathed a sigh of relief. _Can we switch back now? Now I miss not being able to move._

She'd hoped that would get a chuckle out of him, but Faolan just silently waited for her to surrender control of his body. She gave a little huff but closed his eyes and allowed her mind to drift and Faolan wormed his way back to the forefront, taking command a bit roughly. He flexed his fingers once he had his body back and walked to his room, fetching his sword.

_Faolan…_Ashlyn began when he remained silent. Fury rolled off of him in waves, and it was making her nervous. She knew how he felt about humans, but she'd never seen him like this. _Are…you okay?_

_I am fine._

_But –_

_Be quiet._

Offended, Ashlyn prepared herself to yell at him for the next hour, but remembered their deal and decided to drop it. He'd tell her what was wrong later. They talked about everything.

Everything would be fine.

Faolan stormed his way to the entrance of the city, desperately trying to keep his thoughts in check. He knew Ashlyn wanted to know why he was so angry but…he just wasn't ready to tell her. So he focused on his anger and let it grow, mentally preparing for whatever the missionary would do. He briefly wondered if bringing his sword had been a good idea after all but quickly abandoned the thought. He'd gladly skewer this woman if she threatened his people.

When he neared the entrance to the city he saw a large group of citizens had gathered around what he could only assume was the missionary woman. He could hear her voice, but not the words over the muttering and nervous tones of the elves. Faolan began pushing his way through the crowd, and most of them moved away when they saw who he was. As he got closer he began to understand her words.

"…only in the name of peace. We simply wish to spread the wisdom of the Maker, and all we ask is that you hear our words. If then, you still do not accept our…"

Faolan finally broke through the crowd and was now on the edge of the circle that had gathered around the woman and Ríoghán, one of the elders. Rather, the _women_ and Ríoghán. There were three of them. Aodhan was standing on one side of him, and Faolan walked to his other side, staring the woman who had been speaking down. She gave Faolan a cursory glance and continued. "…_ideas_, we will leave. We will not force our beliefs on you."

"We have listened," Ríoghán replied patiently. "And yet still you come. You still preach your Maker's laws to us. This is not forcing your beliefs upon us?"

The woman's eyes flashed, but her face remained calm. "I come at the Divine's behest. She does not believe we have properly illustrated our principles to you."

Ríoghán took a deep breath. "We have allowed you into our homeland before. And we have accepted it when you merely resided briefly within our borders quietly and told your beliefs to those who asked. But now you expect us to listen every time you come to us, time and again, and, if I may be frank, we both know you will continue to come here until we convert."

The woman's lips thinned, the elder's answer becoming clear.

"…I'm afraid I must turn you away this time. I am sorry."

The woman took a slow breath and inclined her head. "…Very well." Faolan narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "We only ask that we may stay here for the night, so that - "

"No."

The woman turned surprised eyes to Faolan. "No?"

"No," Faolan repeated. Ríoghán turned to him.

"_Len,_" the elder put a hand on his shoulder.** "Perhaps you should -"

"No, _hahren,_" Faolan interrupted. "The humans have done too much to our people already." He turned to the missionary. "You will leave our city and tell your _Divine_," he spat the word. "That we would sooner see the city fall than betray the Creators."

The woman's eyes flashed again, and Faolan could almost swear he saw a small smile cross her face. "Very well," replied. "We will leave your people be."

The three women turned away from them and headed back to the still open gates. Just before leaving the official borders of the city, the woman turned back. "You have not seen the last of us."

The gates of the city closed slowly behind her.

Ashlyn worried silently in Faolan's mind as he stormed back to his home. She'd been quiet during the exchange at the gates, not wanting to disturb something she was beginning to suspect was an important part of history.

She'd heard both sides of the story of how Halamshiral had fallen. The official story from the Chantry said that a raiding party had attacked a small human town called Red Crossing. After that things had escalated, the elves had continued attacking, and the Chantry had finally called an Exalted March.

However the elves claimed that when they had kicked out missionaries from Halamshiral, Templars had invaded, and the Exalted March had begun. It looked like the elves were right.

What really worried her was what had happened afterwards though. After Faolan's…bad reaction to the missionaries, Ríoghán had talked with him.

"_Len," Ríoghán said, and Faolan grimaced at the term. "Do you have any idea what you might have just done?"_

"_I understand completely, hahren," Faolan said through gritted teeth. "But this has gone on for too long! You yourself took the first step by -"_

"_I only drew a line. You took away all illusions of civility, said that you, that __**we**__, would see the city fall." His hard eyes never left Faolan's, who finally had to look away._

"_I did what I had to."_

"_Then I hope you will be ready for the consequences."_

Ashlyn sighed as the memory faded. Faolan was a smart man, but there was obviously a story behind this, one that was more personal than the loss of Elvhenan. The lecture from Ríoghán hadn't helped, and at this point she just wanted him to stop being so angry.

_Faolan –_

_Not now Ashlyn._

_Just listen. You've got to calm down. I don't know what happened to you –_

_Calm down? __**Calm down?!**_Abruptly Faolan began yelling out loud as well as in his head. "You're right Ashlyn, you have _no_ idea what happened! What they did to my family, to my _home!_ What **your kind** did! All of you are monsters, and if war does break out, I will kill every single one of you I find! _I will murder you all!"_

Ashlyn retreated as far back into his mind as she could, never having had him direct such hatred at her before. Faolan continued yelling horrible things about humans to the silent field, but she had backed so far into the recesses of his mind she could no longer hear him. She just wanted to get away from his anger. It was terrifying.

Why? She usually just got angry right back at him, giving as good as she got. She'd never been described with anything less than a "fiery" personality, and she couldn't remember ever backing down from _anyone_.

But his anger at her was frightening. _Is it because of how I feel about him…?_ she wondered. _I'm not even sure what those feelings are!_ But the more she thought about it, the more certain she became. She didn't want to lose him, and the thought that he hated her, hated what she was…she didn't want to deal with it. Sadness overtaking her she tried to curl even farther in, and discovered a dark, cold part of Faolan's mind that she hadn't noticed before. She didn't know what it is but gladly sank into it, feeling her mind drift into a strange state. Her thoughts began to become hazy…

Faolan breathed hard as he finally reached the end of his rant. Much of his anger had passed from yelling, and realization slowly began to dawn on him. He'd never spoken to Ash that way, and could only wonder why she wasn't calling him out on what an ass he had been. Some of the things he had called humans suddenly came back to him and he winced.

_Ash…Oh Creators, Ashlyn, I am so sorry. I should not have said any of that. I was…well I am certain you know. There is much I have not told you. Please, forgive me?_

No answer.

_Ashlyn, please, do not do this._

Still nothing.

…_Ashlyn?_ He was beginning to grow worried. It was one thing if she put up her mental walls and refused to speak to him for a while – she'd done that once when he'd teased her about being attracted to elves and having an ear fetish – but he couldn't feel her at all. Some of her emotions would at least seep through, and if nothing else he could feel where the "wall" was, and push at it if he really needed her attention. But there was nothing. She was just…gone.

_Ash. Ashlyn. You are frightening me. _When he still got no answer he began yelling out loud again. "Ashlyn! Where are you?!" His mind spun. What had happened?

He supposed her mind might have gotten pulled back to her own body…No, that wasn't it. She'd told him what happened before she'd suddenly arrived here, and he doubted he'd miss whatever it was that would send her back. No, something was very, very wrong.

He remembered considering taking her to see Fianna, the mage. She was the wisest person he knew, and had powerful magic. If anyone could fix this, she could.

He turned back to the city and ran.

**A/N: Again, sorry this took so long. I don't like the way this one went…what do you guys think?**

***Again, I can't find a whole lot of information on elves' history, but I **_**think**_** the Emerald Knights were supposed to have been created before now. However, for the purposes of this story, they don't exist yet. If you don't know what they are just go to the Dragon Age wiki and to the elves page. Should be under History.**

****Len means child, but I think it probably would be used to refer to someone younger than you, if you were maybe thinking of how young or inexperienced they were. Might be considered derogatory, especially to someone like Faolan.**


End file.
